dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Malaka
The Malaka are ancient super-beings created by the essence of dying planets. They grow strength according to the number of planets in the universe currently destroyed by traveling to the designated area and collect the energy fragments. They first come to the attention of the Supreme Kais in Dragon Ball Super, when Old Kai recognizes the leader of The Malaka's, Osore, collecting the essence of old Namek (met it's demise by Lord Frieza in Dragon Ball Z). Osore is the strongest Malaka and has roughly gained the power of 1,200 dying planets. They are mostly not seen as a threat as they tend to spend years sleeping before awakening to gather more energy. However, Osore notices Goku and Vegeta's relationship with the Destruction God Beerus. He gets anxious about Beerus's change in personality, and worries about the destroyer god giving up his job. This causes Osore to notify the other Malaka's and sketch a plan to eradicate the Super Saiyans. Osore Osore is the leader and the strongest member of The Malaka race. He currently resides in the Southern Galaxy on the hidden planet Nira. Digesting 1,200 dying planets has caused Osore to gain recognition among the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. Strength-wise, Osore is considered to be as powerful as the major gods, but is seen as a non-threat, as Malakas tend to be non-aggressive creatures. Goku and Vegeta catch the attention of Osore. He begins to worry about the effect the Saiyans have on the dying universe. Befriending Lord Beerus, killing Lord Frieza, Majin Buu, and wishing many planets back with the Dragon Balls may put the Malakas into extinction. Osore has a wide knowledge about the Saiyans, as some members of the Malaka have collected the essence of Planet Vegeta. Osore has a technique very similar to Instant Transmission, which allows him to teleport directly to a location. He also acquires super-strength, agility and a transformation known as "Fighting Form". Death of Vegeta The Malakas contemplate the Saiyan's strength. Maror discusses the Saiyan's strength in their natural state. She creates a plan to defeat the Saiyans in their base forms without them even knowing. This plan requires Malakas teleporting to the Saiyans an eliminating them at peaceful times, immediately. Meanwhile, on Earth, Vegeta is seen doing chores outside with the accompaniment of Bulma and Trunks. Bulma mocks Vegeta, telling him about real labour, whilst Vegeta angrily ignores. Suddenly, a Malaka appears behind Vegeta and punctures his body with his fist. Vegeta is seen coughing out blood and staggers forward. Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and lunges towards the Malaka. However, the Malaka kicks Trunks into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Vegeta tries to regain control but is mercilessly killed by the Malaka's explosion technique. Goku's alert. Trunks and Goku travel to Nira. Bulma witnesses this shocking event and breaks down in tears. Goku rushes to the situation and comforts Bulma. Piccolo appears and inspects the remains of Vegeta's clothing. Goku becomes incredibly angered. He walks over to Trunks' unconscious body and picks him up, teleporting away. Goku travels to Dende's lookout and pleads Dende's healing powers. Dende tells Goku that he saw the event clearly. Upon hearing this, Goku immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Using his godlike powers, Goku scans the universe for the life-force that killed Vegeta. Just before leaving, Trunks demands that he comes with Goku to the planet, to avenge his father. Goku surprisingly approves.